The present invention relates to roof constructions for metal buildings. More particularly, the present invention relates to new and improved standing seam roof panels, clips for securing the roof panels to the purlins, and the method for assembling such panels and clips to form a roof. The term "standing seam" has reference to the panel joint construction which is elevated above the lowest point of the sheet--hence, water is less likely to reach the height of the joint.